Every Time We Touch
by HarleyChick91
Summary: Just a little story that got inspired from all of the lovely Teriah moments we've gotten the past few days. However, this is set without Mariah seeing Tessa hugging another woman. Warning: Could contain spoilers if read before 7/28. Songs used: Cascade, "Every Time We Touch" and Michael Bublé "You Don't Know Me."


Warning: Could contain spoilers if read before 7/28.

 **Every Time We Touch**

Searching through flights, I couldn't help but get lost in how happy I was. _It's finally happening. Tessa and I are a couple._ Hearing the familiar tune from my phone, I cursed the shuffle play of Spotify. _This song. It describes how I felt about Tessa when we first met and even now._ "I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go. Want you in my life." _I am such a dork._ Dancing around the living room, I didn't hear certain parties enter the house until it was too late.

"Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall." Walking towards me with a smile, Tessa placed her guitar case down and held out her hand. Taking it, I tossed the tablet on the couch as the musician continued to sing. "Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side."

By song's end, my arms were around Tessa's neck and hers around my waist. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously." Kissing me, a smirk played at Tessa's lips. "I always knew you could sing."

"Yeah, maybe in the shower or when no one else is around." We continued to sway gently as the next song started.

A dark brow rose. "Cascade, though? I didn't see that coming."

"Don't judge me for my early 2000's taste in music, Miss, "Hollaback Girl"." _God, this type of flirting will kill me one day._

"I know nothing of the sort!" Tessa scoffed, gently letting her thumb draw lazy circles on my lower back.

 _Even through my shirt her touch is deadly._ Desperately trying to think of a comeback, I remembered when she lived with us. "Oh, yes. If I recall, Miss. Porter, you like to sing in the shower also." Toying with the woman's hair, caused a sharp intake of breath. "Payback for what your thumb is doing." Smirking, I dared her to deny it.

Giving in, Tessa pouted. "Fine. But how else are you supposed to learn how to spell bananas?"

Snorting a laugh, I shook my head. "You are impossible."

"Mmmaybe. But I know you can handle it." Dipping her head, Tessa captured my lips in a kiss that matched our first.

"Tessa…" I moaned softly being pulled against the taller woman. Tangling my fingers in lacey locks, gained a low whimper.

"Mariah-oh my God!"

Breaking apart instantly, Tessa and I stared dumbfounded at the unexpected visitor. "Mom?! Wh-what are you doing back?"

"Well, I-uhm…I wasn't expecting to see this. But, I can't exactly get annoyed or upset. You walked in on me and Scott when we were together."

"Yes, at least we were fully clothed." Sharon's brow rose in question. "Mom?!"

"I'm just saying, that's not how that kiss looked."

"SHARON!" My voice cracked from the high pitch.

Unable to stop herself, Tessa laughed. "I, actually, have a strict three date policy and only if the person I'm with is ready for that step. I came over to apologize for cutting our second date short and possibly play some guitar while she does work on her laptop or something. In all reality, I just wanted an excuse to see her beautiful smile again."

Studying us carefully, Sharon eventually believed Tessa. "Go play guitar and do your work. I need to stress cook."

"Is everything okay?" Tessa was genuinely concerned.

"It's a long story. I don't want to ruin your happy state. You can stay in here or go upstairs. I'll tell you when food is ready." Agreeing, Tessa grabbed her guitar case and we started towards the stairs. "Oh, and girls," Sharon paused as we looked back. "Keep the door open, please."

"MOM!" Mortified, I entered my room and laid on my bed. "Oh, my God."

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed." Sitting beside me, Tessa placed a hand on my knee. "It's okay."

"Ugh!" Pulling a pillow over my face, I wanted to hide.

Laying beside me, Tessa pulled away the pillow. "It happens to everyone eventually." Sweeping away my bangs, the woman smiled. "You alright?"

"I will be. I just can't believe she walked in on us making out and then insinuated that we were going to have sex."

"Well, our relationship isn't exactly normal. We've had feelings for one another for over a year. That being said, I wouldn't want to push you into anything. That's why I was hesitant about going away for a weekend."

"I know." Turning to face Tessa, I smiled. Entwining our fingers, I noticed she no longer had long red nails. "What happened?"

"Hmm?" Glancing at our hands, a soft tint of pink colored Tessa's cheeks. "Oh, one of them popped off last night while I was playing. I just took the rest off this morning."

Grinning, my eyes narrowed. "Is that the only reason?"

Tessa's face became redder. "No comment." She paused, "I can ask you the same question, Miss. Copeland." A sinister grin tugged at red lips. "Where are yours?"

Realizing my not so pure thoughts had been realized, I cleared my throat. _She knows my nails are real so I can't use that excuse._ "Would you believe I broke a nail?"

"Not a chance." Kissing me quickly, the musician sat up to grab her guitar. "Now, you continue to find us a hotel and flights while I play some music."

Getting comfortable against my headboard, I started pulling sites up. Realizing Tessa hadn't started playing, I looked up to find her staring at her beloved acoustic. "What's wrong?"

"I just found the notes for a song I had written when Devon was putting pressure on me. After San Fran." Licking her lips, Tessa unfolded the worn papers. "I thought about you when I wrote it. Do you mind if I play it for you?"

 _She wrote a song about me?_ "Sure."

Placing the papers on the bed, Tessa situated herself. "I'm so nervous." Humming, she began. "You give your hand to me  
and then you say hello. And I can hardly speak. My heart is beating so. Anyone can tell, you think you know me well. Well, you don't know me. No, you don't know the one, who dreams of you at night. And longs to kiss your lips. And longs to hold you tight. Oh, I'm just a friend. That's all I've ever been. 'Cause you don't know me."

 _This must be about when we first met and I was dating Devon._ Seeing Tessa's raw emotion caused a lump to form in my throat. _Why did we both have to be so stubborn towards our feelings?_

"For I never knew the art of making love. Though my heart aches with love for you. Afraid and shy I've let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me, too. You give your hand to me and then you say good-bye. I watch you walk away, beside the lucky guy. You'll never know the one who loves you so. Well, you don't know me."

"I swear, Sharon will kill us both if she walks up here and sees me crying." Clearing my throat, I wiped the stray tear from my cheek. "That was…wow, Tessa."

"Please don't cry. I couldn't handle that." Clearing her own throat, the musician folded the pages and tucked them away in the guitar case. "When I'm in music mode, if there's a song that wants to be written, and I don't, then I can't think of anything else. So, while I knew that would be a hit, I couldn't give it to Devon. By the time I wrote it, Noah and I were kind of rocky and you were with Devon. I don't know, it just seemed too dangerous to have it produced. I didn't want you to have to choose between me and Devon. I wasn't sure what was going on between us. I know I acted more intimate than a best friend should but, damn it, sometimes I couldn't stop myself."

"I can understand that." Biting my lip, I debated my words carefully. "Before San Fran, when you said I was incredible, I was about two seconds from kissing you then but then Devon and Noah arrived."

A soft smile made its way to Tessa's face. "Being completely honest, I wanted to. I was seriously considering it." Becoming serious, she pulled out her phone. "I need to tell you something. I've been so happy with you that I didn't want to bring it up, but if I we're going to work, I need to be honest with you." Nausea churned my stomach as every horrible scenario ran through my head. Noticing my reaction, Tessa spoke. "Mariah, it's not whatever you're thinking. It's about Chrystal."

Exhaling, I covered my face. "Oh, thank God." Meeting the woman's puzzled gaze, I continued. "Well, maybe. I haven't had the best track record in relationships of any kind. I can't help but jump to the worst conclusion."

Taking my hand in hers, Tessa kissed my knuckles. "I would never cheat on you. You mean far too much to me. Do you remember the other night when I had to take that phone call? Or times when I've received a text and didn't reply right away?"

"Yes…"

"The texts and calls were from a woman named Kimberly. She helped me track down Crystal."

"So, earlier today when you said you got a text from Devon…"

"It was actually from Kimberly. She told me she had come back into town. I'm sorry I lied to you. I just don't want you to get mixed up in this. You have a good life and I don't want to ruin that for you." Squeezing my hand, Tessa became nervous. "Do you think you could forgive me?"

Slowly, I weighed everything. "I can. Just don't do it again. Please, Tessa. I've had people who say they care about me lie to me all of my life. Eventually, that screws up a person. It's very hard for me to trust anyone."

"Especially if they've betrayed you before." Tears rimmed cloudy green eyes.

"Tessa," leaning forward, I kissed my girlfriend's lips tenderly. "I forgive you. Thank you for being honest with me. If you need, we can push back the weekend getaway until everything is worked out with Crystal. What did Kimberly say?"

"That there's no way she could come back to GC. If she did, she'd probably get jailtime." Clearing her throat, Tessa continued, voice shaky. "I can't leave you." Meeting my gaze, she added. "And don't you dare break up with me so I can leave." _That escalated quickly._ "Promise me, Mariah." Her voice cracked at the thought.

"I won't. I promise." Cupping Tessa's cheek, I wiped away a tear with my thumb. "I'm no expert, but I've listened off and on to what happens around here. I'm pretty sure Michael or Christine could help get Crystal probation or something. She's got the deck stacked against her but…"

"I can't afford them. I live paycheck to paycheck at Rainbow Gardens. Not that I'm complaining. I can't thank you, Nick, or Devon enough. A high roller lawyer is just out of my range."

"I'm sure we could come up with something."

"You are not paying them." Tessa deadpanned.

"I know that. I'm saying, maybe we could get you a second job doing something when you're not at HWG. I don't know what that would be right now. Maybe playing at Crimson Lights? I'm just throwing ideas out there."

"You really are incredible." Moving to her knees, Tessa wrapped me in a strong embrace, burying her face in my neck.

"Girls." A light knock. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Mom, come on." Tessa and I couldn't help but laugh. Covering my face with a pillow, I groaned. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Not for a while. Comfort food is ready."

"We'll be down in a minute." Tessa squeezed my knee. "Let's go. I'm kinda starving. All of this truth telling made me hungry."

"Emotions make me hungry too." Standing, I held out my hand for Tessa. "We'll keep the Kimberly stuff between us for now."

"Thank you for understanding."


End file.
